DragonLove
by mizuthecat
Summary: A young servent of Wulder since birth is sent to be the peace maker of Amara and marry paladin but what happens when family tries to stop her? I do not own the people who came from the books or the books themselves. i do not own any songs i might use in the future. what i do not own belongs to their respected owner(s). all i own is the story line or plot (not really) and the OC's.
1. Chapter 1

DragonLove- the love story behind dragonspell and other books

She woke up early to the sound of screaming. Her name was being yelled, a thing she hated. "Penny! Get down here this instant! We have company here!" they screamed. She knew who was here. A man. A very evil man. He wanted to do the opposite of what she was created for by Wulder. Created? And by who? If you read the series this story is based on then I will explain for this story is based on before, during and after the series which will be named at the end of the chapter. Wulder is the God of the series, the ultimate creator. Created as in Wulder sent her to the planet for a purpose, which will be explained later. And the man at the door, is the servant of the most evil man alive, Risto. Risto works for Pretender, the evil of the story. Risto's laugh can be heard from the first floor of the two-story little house. He was apparently pretending to laugh at a bad joke one of her guardians came up with. She was taken at a very young age, since her parents ha died. At least, that's what she was told. She never believed it, for she may be young, but she was as intelligent as an 85 year old man. The feminine voice shrieked, "Penny! You get down here this instant!" "Yes ma'am," she said loud enough for them to hear her. She then forced herself out of bed, sore from the cleaning she had to do yesterday. She then grabs her favorite dress, the one she kept super clean for "company", _more like a recruiting moocher_, she thought with a snicker. She knew she had special abilities, ones she got from her parents, at least she read it had to be passed down from her parents, or given by Wulder. She smiled, hoping that she had an important role in Wulder's plan to take down Pretender. She washed her face with a bowl filled with water she kept in her room, slipped on her dress, brushed her hair and sped down the stairs and into the living room. She faked a smile and curtsied for them and said "You called?" She was a young slave, basically, at that house. And she hated it there. "Yes. Risto wishes to speak with you, _again_," her "mother" said with a harsh tone. Penny turns to the man and says "May I ask what we are doing today?" _Wulder, please save me._ She didn't like Risto but she refused to fear him in any way for it would give him satisfaction, making him think he had control over her. She knew her fate was to serve Wulder and that if she proved loyal to him then she would get the "prince charming" every girl her age dreamed of. She wanted a man who would treat her right, which was the man that Wulder would make appear in her dreams when she wanted, which was every night. "Don't you think you're a little too young for romance? Besides, anything Wulder offers you, I can give you more, even better," he said with a glisten in his eyes. "I guess that's why you're here again, sir?" "Yes. Come. We will take a walk though the woods," he tried to hide the glisten in his eyes. She knew something bad was going to happen do she ran upstairs to grab her cloak, which looked like a silvery silk, ran back down the stair and left with him. They went a to a clearing, where dragons used to land. They took a right a went into the woods, to a place that had two logs laid down to sit on. Risto sat on one so Penny decided to sit on the other. "What do I have to do to get you to join?" he asked. "I will never join. You lie and do cruel things to innocent people, I don't want to join and I will stick to that no matter what you say," she said. "You shouldn't be talking to me like that, little girl," he hissed. "I may be 5 but i will never show anyone respect if I don't think they deserve it from me, including you!" She gets up and runs deeper into the woods as fast as she can, jumping over roots and climbing over logs. Risto chases after her, shouting "Little brat! I will teach you to show respect to me!" "The only one I respect is Wulder! I will never work for you and Pretender!" She made a loop and they went back to the clearing when she suddenly trips and falls. She turns onto her back to see a sword pointed at her. "If you won't work _with_ me, then you won't _with _anyone at all!" He lifts the sword and swings down, Penny closing her eyes tightly, only for the sword to be blocked by another, more magnificent, shining sword. She opens an eye, only to gasp and see a tall man with shinning, straight, long black hair that swayed into the wind. He turned around to her and looked at her with shining blue eyes. He smiled, and she noted the fact that he had laugh lines which made him, in her honest opinion, look kinder than most. But the thing that threw her off was that this was the man Wulder had promised her, this was Paladin. She smiled for she knew she was now safe, that Wulder had sent her "prince charming" to be her savior. She stood up. "Thank you,"she said in a soft voice. She then gave a grin and whistled. A lot of shadow-looking creatures appeared in the sky. When the got closer, though, they revealed to be a swarm of baby dragons the size of cats. Each dragon was a different color to represent each's own ability. She smiled, feeling proud of herself. She then heard a new voice in her head, a sweet voice in her head, _"You need to get into the tree. Can you do that for me?" "You can talk with your mind?" "Yes, an ability you have too but I will have to train you on how to use your ability," "You're going to train me yourself or you're going to find someone to train me?" _Penny then climbed the tree and got to the top just in time to avoid being in the middle of Paladin and Risto fighting each other. _"I will train you myself if that is what you wish," _was Paladin's reply.

"_Both of you are fools! I will take her to Pretender and have her trained to be so powerful that no one will ever beat her. Doesn't that sound better Penny?" _Risto spoke with both his mind and mouth. "I will never join you and Pretender! That isn't my purpose!" She then took a rock out of her cloak and threw it at Risto, which bounced off his head. He turned to her and smiled, hissing "You'll pay for that" but before he could even try anything on her he had to block a swing from Paladin's sword. He then growled "Insolent fool!" He and Paladin were fighting each other, Paladin with ease and a smile as if this were a game to him that he found amusing while Risto looked like he was having a hard time fighting back put fought as hard as he could with anger. She noted that he had anger marks on his face like he scowled a lot, which he does. He kept swinging whenever he got the chance but Paladin blocked each swing with ease. Paladin was even laughing and mocking him with comments like "_You're _going to train her to be powerful? You can't even fight me!" while laughing like he was having a great time. "I think I shall end this fast," as he swung hard enough to knock the sword out of his hand with ease. "Quick, jump down! I'll catch you," he said to Penny, which she jumped down straight into his arms. He then ran at a white dragon which was swooping down and he jumped onto the dragon's tail and ran up its back and onto a saddle which he sat down on and strapped himself down with the leg harnesses. Penny was curled up in his arms and decided to look up. She looked around to see where they were and immediately was terrified when she saw she was high into the sky. She grabbed Paladin's shirt and turned herself towards him, clenching her eyes shut._ "Do not be scared, you won't fall. I won't let that happen to you, not ever," _he told her in a soothing voice. _"Look around, it isn't that bad," _he said encouraging her. She clung tighter, but decided to open her eyes and look around and grew mazed at the view she took in. She could see birds flying, animals walking on the ground below, and the clouds which seemed so close that she wondered if she could touch them. Paladin heard her thoughts and laughed about the clouds. His dragon heard her thoughts too and they both decided to bring her close to the clouds so she could experience what one felt like. The dragon started flying upwards, which she was wondering why, until they were right under a fluffy white cloud. She was amazed at the fact she could see one so close. _"Here,"_ Paladin picked her up high enough to where she could reach out her hand and just ouch the cloud. She stuck out her hand to touch the cloud and felt the moisture of the cloud. She pulled her hand back and saw it covered in water, which shocked her for she had always thought it was something like a fluffy piece of fabric floating in the sky. She smiled and stuck both hands into the cloud as water began to fall on both her and Paladin from this action. Paladin and Penny started laughing. The dragon then lowered them away from the clouds. _"It's very pretty up here! I've never been flying before," _She told Paladin. _"Never? Not even once? Well it looks like i will have to take care of that," _Paladin said in a playful tone. She smiled for she knew she now had a new friend and her future lover.


	2. Chapter 2: a new start

CHAPTER 2, YAY!

They landed in a magnificent town, with shining roofs of one color as if to show the world they were top of the land, for they were the capital after all. She couldn't believe where she was at. She was at the city of Vendela. It looked so magnificent to her, but she feared the crowds since so many people either came there or lived there, which scared her a good bit since she was so small. Paladin picked her up and put her on his right shoulder. Gently grabbing her legs, he turned to her and said, "I hope you don't mind me carrying you like this. I wouldn't want you to get hurt, after all, I have been looking for you for a while." "Of course not! I have no problem with this. And what do you mean you have been looking for me?" She asked, a bit confused. "What I mean is Wulder sent me to save you. You have a special ability, don't you?" "Not as far as I know. I can just find these," and she showed him a dragon egg. "That is a very special talent to find these. In (end sentence) fact, I need someone who can find these. Do you even know what they are?" "Well, aren't they dragon eggs? I've hatched a bunch!" she said with much pride. "You have? Very good, for they will help us in the future for very important things," he said. "Really? Oh, does each color tell what each dragon can do, because I noticed only red ones breath fire and the orange ones make me laugh a lot too," she said. "Yes. In fact, there are books on this sort of thing," "Do you know what each color means?" (interrogative) she questioned him. "Yes, I do. In fact, just tell me a color and I can tell you their ability," "What does a green dragon do?" Paladin smiled and said, "A green dragon has the ability to heal wounds." "Blue?" "Can predict the weather." "Purple?" "Sings." "Brown?" "Fixes things." "What about a blue-green dragon? I've got a bunch," "It depends. Either they are strong in geography, or they have the ability to tell a person's aura." "A what?" Penny asked. "It is the color of the air around the person that shows who they really are," Paladin replied. "How come I can't see them?" She asked. "Only dragons can see them, but the dragon can let us see through their eyes with a mental connection and we will then be able to see one's aura," "Cool! I wanna try," She said excitedly. "Pull out a dragon with that ability and see for yourself," Paladin replied. Penny then reaches inside her cloak and pulls out a blue-green dragon. She and the dragon talk a bit with a mental connection until finally she gives out a loud gasp. "What"s wrong?!" Paladin immediately grows alert of his surroundings, but looks cool. "I can see people's auras! Some are very pretty!" She smiles brightly at the new thing she has learned. "You had me worried for a second there. Do you like it?" "Of course," she then looks at Paladin and sees his aura, saying, "Your aura has bright colors, unlike some of the people here. Some are really dark colors. I don't like them," she says. "Dark colors mean bad things. If you get the chance and you see someone with a dark aura, you should go the other way because they might hurt you if they know who you are," Paladin says. "Where are we going?" "We are going to go back to my home, which is where you will live," Paladin says with a smile. "I don't want to be a burden," she says quietly. "You won't be a burden, but my apprentice." "So you really will be teaching me?!" she said shocked. "Of course. I said I would, didn't I?" She smiles and says, "I do know a lot of book stuff. I even learned a whole 'nother language in a week," she said with pride. "Really? What language would that be?" (interrogative) he questioned her. "I think it's called...um... Meech! That's what it was! I learned how to speak like a Meech dragon," she says, smiling. (change "says smiles") Paladin was amazed at the fact that she was so young and knew Meech. Only very few knew that language, including the Meech dragons themselves. "That will be a very helpful skill, but don't go running around telling everyone else. You (end sentence) may be taken by a bad man," he warned her. "I won't," she smiles. She is proud of the fact that she could impress him at all. They arrive at a castle. "Here we are," he said. "You live here?! It's so big!" She had never seen a castle up close before. She (end sentence) never realized that they were big. "We live here now. Do not forget that you are my apprentice now, which means you will be living with me until I deem your education to be complete," he said. "Well, that is going to take a while, right? And I've got a lot of time to do that since I am so young compared to you. When are we going to start?" she said excitedly. "When you get settled in, which you can take as long as you want with that. I don't want to rush you, but tomorrow one of my maids will take you shopping for new clothes and other things you may need while here. I think you might like her for she is very good with children." She smiles, "Paladin?" "Yes Penny?" "Thank you," "For what? I haven't done much," Paladin replies. "You're kidding me, right?" "I guess I am," he replies with a laugh. They go inside the magnificent place and enter a wide entrance hall with a hallway straight in front of them. To (end sentence) the left of the hallway is a set of stairs going up and turning to the right. Down the hallway, there are many doors. She is shown the whole place. She smiles, _Thank you Wulder for my new home and for my savior._


	3. Chapter 3: 10 years later

10 Years Later

Laughter from a young 15 year old girl could be heard in the midsts of a battle between her and a bunch of bisonbecks swarming her as fast as they could. Their (end sentence) screams could be heard for miles. The girl was dancing with ease as she chopped down each one that approached her. She was taking both of her swords, each hilt with a shining blue gem in the center, spinning as fast as she could on her toes, causing enemies to drop from the deadly swords being swung at amazing speeds. She then stopped at "ed") spinning only to jump onto a bisonbeck and hop from one to another, slicing many down as she went, until only 20 remained. They were a few of Risto's best men, each one towering over her and emitting low growls to try and discourage her, but all the young girl do was laugh as if this were a game she enjoyed. Truth be told, (end sentence) she did not have fun and she didn't enjoy killing, but saw no other way around the mission Wulder sent her to do, but she did laugh at the challenge presented to her for she knew she would succeed. The bisonbecks were too afraid of Risto to turn back. She then smirked at the men, "If you give up now I might just let you live," she said cockily. "We should be saying that to you, child," the biggest bisonbeck, with height of around 7 feet said, trying to scare her but to no avail. "Then I guess we better get this show on the road then," and with that, she back-flipped, just barely missing the downward swing of his sword. She jumped, spun, and danced around as all twenty tried to attack her at once. One by one, they began to fall to the ground from her powerful blows until the biggest remained, glaring at her, both of them panting. She then side-stepped as his sword came down again. This time, when he brought it up, she was standing on the blade. He growled and swung his blade upwards only to look up and not see her there. He then started looking side to side until he felt a tap on his right shoulder and saw her standing there and waving at him with a smile. He swung his sword at her again, only for her to get behind once again. "Sorry I can't play this game much longer. It seems i will have to end this fast, friend," and with that, she brought down the sword in her right hand, ending the bisonbeck's life. She then walked through the camp to see if there were any helpful supplies she could put in her moonbeam cloak that she made herself when she was younger. She found weapons from swords to bows and arrows. What surprised her the most was that tug she had grown accustomed to over the years. She followed it to what appeared to be a red tent the leader had. She ran inside and dug at the other end of the fabric-less bottomed tent and found a chest. She then took a pocket blade from her cloak and tried to break the padlock, but to no avail. _"Need help?" _her mighty friend asked her as he landed on all fours onto the ground. She got up and darted outside to see her magnificent black and blue scaled friend waiting patiently outside. She sprinted over to him and put the small black chest onto the ground and stood back a few steps as her friend blew a tiny stream of fire that was hot enough to make the padlock break and fall to the ground. He then used his tail to scoot it towards her and she quickly performed a cooling spell so she would be able to open the box. Inside were ten perfect stones which thrummed with life at her warm touch. _"Wait until Paladin sees these! We will get many praises from him and maybe a day to relax and go flying." "Either that or he will scold us at our insolence, m__y not trying to stop you from darting away from the castle grounds and risking your life to save these few eggs," "Don't be such a downer, he will probably both praise us and scold us, but I will make sure you get a treat as soon as we are back." _The young girl then climbed into the saddle onto her mighty dragon and with her mind said, _"Let us go home, Jacob, and show Paladin what we were capable of," "Of course, Penny."_


	4. Chapter 4

"May I ask what on earth lead you to do such a dangerous task?" Paladin was glaring down at the young blonde and her riding dragon. The young girl pouted, "It's not my fault. Wulder told me to go out and hunt for these dragon eggs and save Vendela from an attack," she defended herself and pulled out ten dragon eggs from her cloak with a smirk of satisfaction as the tall man looked down at the eggs. "Very well. If that really was your mission, then I can't do anything about it now. But explain why you couldn't tell me before you left?" "Because you might have worried and gone with me again. Wulder told me I couldn't tell you or else that would happen. He wanted me to prove my strength, which I did with ease," she smiled at her accomplishment. "Very well then. I guess you get a free day from your lessons for such an act," the man gave her a warm smile. The girl was jumping up and down with such excitement, while her dragon hummed out of joy. "Can we please go flying today? Please please please?!" she asked the man. "If that is what you wish, then of course we will go flying, but not after a good meal, my apprentice," and with that, both of them walked into the giant castle, while servants in royal garments came out with meat to feed the mighty beast. After a good lunch, they mounted a dragon, the new dragon a grayish, white looking scale color. They were about to fly off when they all spotted three more dragons in the sky; one dragon was purple, one was orange, and the third was a brown color. All three dragons landed next to the two on the ground. Each had a female around the age of 15 on the back. Two were blonde, one being an o'rant and the other one being an emerlindian. The third girl had brown skin, a marione. The three girls waved at the man and the young female. "Where are you two heading off to, _love birds_?" the dark skinned female said. "Quit calling us love birds. We are no where near that kind of relationship," the young female said. "Aw come on, Penny. Can you not take a joke?" the brown skinned girl said. "I can take a joke, but when you use it for 5 years it grows old fast, Scarlet," Penny replied. "Well, excuse me for having some fun here and there," replied Scarlet. Penny was just about to reply when the blonde o'rant said, "Could you two please stop this bickering? That gets annoying after 5 years," All five laughed at that comment. The (end sentence) quiet girl said, "I definitely agree with Jenavive. You two need to quit bickering for once," said the emerlindian. "Oh, hush up Josephine," both Penny and Scarlet said in unison. Paladin couldn't help but laugh at the two girls bickering. _"How about we mess with their minds and pretend we are going out one day, hm? That sounds like the perfect way to mess with them,"_ Paladin mind-spoke to Penny. _"That would only feed the fire and on top of that, they would tell every one in town in a heart beat! It would ruin your reputation if any one even thought we were dating." _Penny said in a panic. _"What if we were?"_ Paladin questioned her. She blushed a deep shade of red, but flung her hood up before the others could notice. _"Do you, by chance, have a crush on me?"_ Paladin asked playfully. _"You?! No no, I don't have a crush on anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to think to myself for a bit,"_ she told to Paladin in a rush and before he could respond, said aloud, "I stand under Wulder's authority," and with that no one could here her thoughts, not even Paladin. She panicked over him asking her that, even though she knew it was obvious to everyone, all she could do was deny it. Paladin wanted to know the truth from her, but before he could ask the others for time alone with her, Penny sped off on her dragon, saying, "I am needed again. I will be back as soon as possible," she said both out loud and telepathically. Paladin sighed. They hardly had time to each other unless he had a lesson to teach her, which was mainly magic or on the Tombs of Wulder. He smiled at the thought of him and her alone and just having a good time with her wanting to play games with him like hide-and-seek, while giving her usual beautiful smile. _"Wait, what?! I cannot think these things. She is my apprentice, my friend, nothing more. That is how it's supposed to be, right?"_ Paladin was blushing over his thought when Scarlet said, "What's wrong, Paladin? Your face is redder than a rose in bloom," Scarlet giggled like mad. "Nothing at all, but I think I have some work that needs to be finished. I guess I will see you girls later," and with that, he flew off to find his piece of mind. _"Wulder, what am I thinking? Are you trying to send me some sort of message, or are you playing a joke on me? And what is this knot-like feeling in my chest that aches when I think about her?"_ (interrogative) Paladin swore he was getting sick, or something was wrong with him. He flew to a field of flowers, with many kinds of wild flowers, and in the middle of them all was a pond filled with crystal clear water. This was a spot he took Penny to when she became stressed. Now they go every free chance they can. He smiled at the memories of even teaching some of her lessons at this very spot; on how to control her element, lightning. It was funny how she had the same element as him. The only difference was his was blue while hers was white. He smiled again. He would talk to her about her feelings when Wulder told him the chance was right. He would wait. He lied down on the ground while his dragon stretched a wing over him and rested. _"I just hope she turns out okay. Wulder, please let her come back; at least alive, for my sake,"_ Paladin grew worried, but tried to stay calm. _"Please,"_ he asked one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

"GAAAAHHHH!" The o'rant screamed at the top of her lungs as her dragon was falling from a rip in his wing. She began to panic over the fact that Risto had the possibility to get his hands on her if she failed this mission. "Wulder, help us please! We need you!" Her dragon was able to make a crash landing in a clearing miles away from the bisonbeck camp. She immediately jumped off of her friend, ran to the left wing, and pulled out what appeared to be at least twenty green baby dragons the size of kittens. They began to heal the tear fast and within a minute, they healed the wing completely. She jumped back on to the saddle when she heard a voice in her head, _"You cannot escape from me again. This time you will be mine," "In your dreams, if you're even human enough to have any," _and with that, her friend flew straight back to the camp as fast as the wind, but right as she was above the middle of the camp, she saw a more sinister looking dragon that began to fly up. _"Do not worry about him. If he tries anything I will make sure he stays away from you," _Jacob said to her. She jumped down and slid to her right as another soldier of Risto's began to attack her. _"I think there might be too many for me to handle on my own. Wulder, you sent me here for this mission. Lend me your strength, for I might not be able to go on without your help,"_ she prayed. _"Foolish girl, he will not help you no matter how much you plead. You are just a useless slave that he can use to do his bidding. If you join us..." _before Risto even got to continue, she shouted out the words to protect her mind from the wretched lies being put in her mind. "I stand under Wulder's authority!" And with that, Risto's voice ceased in her mind and she began to focus on the big picture in front of her, which was about one-thousand bisonbecks fighting for their lives or else they get brutally punished again for their failures. She did everything she knew to keep from losing; she used her magic to trick, kill, or stun them. She also used her balance and flexibility to her advantage and did flips or jumps to keep from getting hit, or to stick a deadly blow into the back of their head. She also used her two magnificent and deadly sharp blades, that were covered in a white lighting, and chopped down anything daring to be in their way. She then felt the presence of Risto grow closer to her and the closer he got, the more he tried to get her to join him, with each promise sounding better than the last. _"Sweet Penny LaRou, if you join I will fulfill your heart's desires; anything you wish. Join me and you will see that I speak the truth. There is no hope for you to win against such powerful soldiers that I have picked just for this mission,"_ Risto taunted with bitter-sweet words that could trap any average girl, but Penny knew she was better than that. _"You cannot give me the man that I love and fight for. You could never give me that,"_ Penny then spun on her heals and stuck her two swords out, which had become her signature fighting move, known to kill many in an instance if done with the swords aiming just right at the throats of her enemies. Within an hour, all that was left standing were just five-hundred bisonbecks, who knew they didn't stand a chance, but kept fighting, for they would rather be killed than suffer another punishment from Risto. They seemed like they hardly fought her and within the next fifteen minutes, they were all dead. She stuck her swords into the ground and dropped down to her knees. She needed to catch her breath She heard clapping and footsteps that were heading her way. She growled to herself, but refused to get up. She could fight from the ground if she needed to. "Nice job, Little LaRou. You just proved to me that my men were not strong enough. But one day, I will have you fall and you will beg to work with me," Risto said with a smirk. Penny forced her tired self to stand up and pull her swords out. She looked him dead in the eyes and laughed, "Do you honestly think I will ever beg for anything from you of all people? Ha! I would rather die than to be with you," she said in a cocky tone of voice. "Wouldn't you rather be served than to serve a man who will never see your true value? I have seen your powers and Paladin does nothing to make them as strong as they can be. He makes them weaker, so you can't harm anyone worth his time," he said. "You're wrong! He taught me how to weaken my powers because I don't have full control over them! Paladin had me weaken my powers because I hurt myself. You are trying to persuade me to join you, but I will not go against my purpose. I will fight for Wulder!" And with that she yanked her swords out of the ground and got into a fighting stance. "Sweet child, you don't stand a chance against me. Do you not see the wounds that cover your body? " She looked down on her body and realize her adrenaline was so far up, that she never felt a single blow that landed on her. She was in total shock at how bad the wounds were. "If you worked for me, I would make sure you never went alone on your missions. I would make sure you didn't even have to lift a finger while you were away! What Wulder put you through was outrageous for a young woman of your age," Risto said in a kind voice. "Let me say this one more time in a way you will understand," she spoke slowly, "I will never, ever, ever, EVER join you and Pretender and bring chaos to my home and the others who share this place with me, nor will I ever. Can you understand me now?" she then grew worried when she saw his face turn to complete rage and gripped her swords as tight as she could. Her adrenaline kicked in once more as she side-stepped to the right from a swing from Risto's sword, but he managed to cut her left cheek in the process. She ignored it and swung her sword, but was stopped by Risto's sword. They glared at each other as one tried to outdo the other in a test of strength and a test of will. He then took his sword and shoved her onto the ground with a smirk. She rolled to her left in time to miss a fatal stab to the stomach. She then jumped to her feet and began to swing both swords at him, making sure he never got a moment to rest. She then conjured up a pit of quicksand underneath his feet and he began to sink into the four-foot deep hole. He just looked at her and laughed. She tried to brace herself for an attack, but nothing could brace her from the spell he was going to hit her with. He raised his right hand, shot her with a red light, and she fell to the ground. Every single bone in her arms and legs were broken. She could not move at all. Risto then pulled himself out of the quicksand and walked over to her, but before he could even go more than a foot towards her, he was being attacked by what were about six hundred baby dragons. Something told her, when she was little, to hatch as many as she could and she thanked Wulder that she found so many so easily over the years. Some dragons were the size of kittens, but some were the size of a horse. _"Thank you, Wulder, for giving me the ability to make large hollows for my dragons,"_ she thought. A rainbow of dragons were fighting to make sure their keeper would not receive any more harm than she had gotten. She smiled at the green dragons that swarmed her, but when they all told her that her wounds were too serious for them to heal, for they had not had enough experience, she grew a bit scared. She then felt the vibration of the earth as her giant friend landed on the earth. She felt many of her dragons grab onto her somehow and a few green dragons just tried to numb out the pain she now suffered from the spell. They were able to put her onto the saddle and somehow even strapped her down. Then, her baby dragons flew back into her cloak. As soon as she had all her dragons in her cloak, Jacob got up and flew as fast as he could to Paladin or else she would die.


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost midnight when Jacob flew as fast as his wings could towards where he sensed Paladin and his dragon. He found him resting in both his and Penny's favorite spot. He landed as carefully as he could for Penny's sake. _"Paladin, you must come here! Penny is badly wounded from the battle. All the bones in her arms and legs are shattered from a spell Risto casted on her. Even the green dragons were too scared to heal her or else she could have fatal consequences," _Jacob said in a hurry. Paladin's eyes flew open from his slumber. He jumped up and ran to his friend and found her half awake from the damage. He was shocked at how bad she looked, for she was covered in wounds from her head down. He gently picked her up and laid her onto the grass-covered earth. She slowly opened her eyes. "Shhh, you are in safe hands now. Just relax my dear," and with that, he placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes with a smile and went to a slumber. Paladin then began to check her body and found that what Jacob said was true. He then picked her up again, carried her to the little pond, and laid her in the small pond filled with water. She moaned in pain and from the cool water. "Sh, it's all right now," he then lulled her mind away from the pain and took out a small vile filled with a green liquid. _"Thank you, Wulder, for telling me to make this potion," _and with that, he poured the vile's content into the small pond. Within a few seconds, the pond turned into a neon green color. He then kept his mind connected to Penny's, for he knew this healing process would hurt her the most. He sung a song of Wulder's creations. He also sung songs they heard from the taverns they stayed at over their years of adventuring they shared. They kept her pain at bay, but she could still feel her bones mending. Then, an idea popped into Paladin's head. He began to sing a lullaby that he had sung to her since she was 5 years old. The old words flowed from his mouth as he sung in a gentle voice. He smiled when he saw that she was completely healed, but was in a deep sleep. He then casted a cleaning spell so her body would no longer be covered in mud and blood. He scooped her up from the water and laid her down in the flowers. He then used a spell to dry her and her clothes off and another to change her from her slashed and blood stained clothing to a white dress and her favorite white shoes. He smiled at the young girl resting on the ground and rested next to her. He then saw her open her eyes once more and look at him. He smiled at her. "Do you feel okay?" he asked with a gentle voice. She just smiled, rolled over to face him and shifted her body so she could rest her head onto his chest. Paladin chuckled at this. He then smiled at Penny and closed his eyes. Penny then closed her eyes as well to sleep. Paladin then entered her mind to see her dream and was shocked at what he saw. _"He talks to her in her sleep?"_

Paladin had his own physical body in her dream. He was in the middle of a field at night. The sky was filled with shimmering bright stars. He saw in the middle of the field, stood Penny. She was standing in front of a light, and coming from that light were two hands that rested on her shoulders. She looked stressed like she was carrying a heavy burden. Her head was hung low. He walked over to them and was going to lay his hand on her in comfort, but the glowing hand raised from her shoulder and stopped him. Paladin was confused about the whole ordeal. "My child, it is time to tell him the truth, is it not?" Wulder's voice was gentle and smooth like silk. "I am scared, though. I don't want..." and to herself, she imagined Paladin laughing at her, or him being so upset that he would wake up, shove her off of him, and fly home on his dragon. Perhaps he would even kick her out; no longer there to teach her or even care for her. She tried not to cry at that thought, but was failing. Wulder lifted her up. "Why, my child, do you think such terrible thoughts? Try imagining this," and he projected one thought, one image. What if he said yes? She imagined him sweeping her up into his arms in a sweet kiss that would seem like it would never end. A gentle kiss that told her he had the same feelings as she and would never hurt her in any way, shape, or form. But, she noticed something off about her. She wiped her tears away and smiled at Wulder with shining eyes filled with hope. "Will he accept?" "That is for you to find out on your own, my child," Wulder said with kindness. "Why did I look older?" "Your fear for rejection made you wait until you were twenty years of age, so you did not get to see his real answer until that time." "Well, I also don't want to stress him out since he has so many things to do," Penny said. Paladin stood there, confused on who they were talking about. At first, he thought they were talking about him, but she said she was afraid of rejection. Then again, she was a young girl, so she probably had a crush on one of the knights-in-training around her age like her friends did. He just stood there and waited to see what would happen. He waited patiently to see what would happen. He thought he might need to leave, but Wulder stopped him from leaving. "You will be needed here, my son. She will need to speak to you about the missions she has done over the years, especially her latest one," Wulder said to Paladin. He turned towards Penny again. "And as for your fear of telling him, I suggest the sooner the better. Maybe tonight is a good night," he said, hinting to her. She smiled with confidence. "I think I can do it now," she beamed. Wulder chuckled, "If you feel like it, then go ahead. I'm pretty sure you may be very lucky this week. And remember what I have told you before, do not let your fears get in the way of what you want to do," and with that, he faded away, leaving Penny and Paladin alone. Penny then turned towards Paladin. "There is something I need to tell you about my missions I have been sent on, but first," she took a deep breath, "I have to tell you the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

They both woke up with a smile. She looked at Paladin and gave him a gentle smile. Penny then decided to sit up. Paladin sat up right after her, but pulled her close into an embrace. She turned her reddened face away, but Paladin turned her head back towards him and smiled. "So what's this you need to tell me?" Paladin spoke with a gentle voice that calmed her nerves, yet made her even more nervous. "I... um... I have to tell you something important... well not really important, but it's something I need to get off my chest," her face turned even more red. Her nerves were so tensed up from the situation that she started to shake, but Paladin only tightened his grip on her and began to hum her favorite lullaby. She mindlessly whispered "I have a crush on you," which made Paladin stop humming completely. Did he hear right? "What was that you said, Penny?" "I said something?" "Apparently. In fact, I think you said you have a crush on me." Penny just sat their quietly. Paladin looked at her and her face was beat red as if she said the most embarrassing thing in the history of Amara. "Penny, my dear, please tell me the truth. Do you honestly see me as possibly more than a friend?" And with that Penny immediately ducked her head down. He grew concerned about her. "Are you okay? Are you sick? We can go home if you do not feel well." "... Paladin..." "I'm not going anywhere. Please say you are okay." Paladin was growing worried and thought that she got poison while she was away earlier in the morning. "... Either this is a normal feeling or I really am poisoned like you are thinking..." She then turned towards him with her face still beat red, but she was smiling. "Don't get mad at me for this," and with those words, she grabbed Paladin's shoulders and kissed him. Paladin was in total shock from the sudden gesture, but quickly recovered as he lifted her up and pulled her closer to him. They both refused to stop the simple kiss until at least five minutes went by (what felt like five minutes was really one minute). They broke the kiss. One looked into the other's eyes to see if both shared the same feelings. They were. Paladin kissed Penny gently on the forehead and whispered into her hair, "You are no longer my child, are you? You are... My lover?" "I guess I'm just that then," and they both began to laugh. "So, I must ask, how long have you felt this way for me?" Paladin asked playfully. "Actually, you should thank Wulder for this," "And why is that?" "Because... When I was just born... I met Wulder for the first time," she paused with Paladin stunned at what she said. "He told me every night for many years that if I became your servant and walked with him to make peace, that I could get a reward. He always said that. That was around the time Risto found out my abilities and was trying to recruit me willingly. But I wanted nothing to do with him. I wanted as far away from there as I could get. Then, the night before you came to take me from that, Wulder told me that you were going to save me and turn me into a powerful wizard. He also told me that night that we were meant to be together. At first, I saw it as a joke. But I guess I can't say that now, can I?" She snuggled herself close to Paladin's strong chest. He kissed her forehead once more and said "That explains it then." "Explains what?" "The feeling I had for you." It was his turn to blush. "When I first met you, I thought you were going to be a wonderful apprentice, my child, my friend. But when you were ten and you were, um, changing, you were always dating any random guy you could get your hands on. For some reason, I would get upset; like I wanted to lock you up and keep you to myself. I was always confused about that. Then today, a realization finally dawned on me. I couldn't believe that I had a crush on my student. But then I kept thinking and realized that I should have expected this to happen since we have grown so close. I guess I fell in love with you before I even realized it," and he looked up at the stars. Penny smiled at him and snuggled him even closer. _"So does that mean we're dating now?" _Penny thought to herself. _"I guess this does, My Little Love."_ Paladin responded knowing that she was thinking to herself. She relaxed completely in his arms. They kiss one more time, but then notice it was getting brighter outside. They broke away and looked straight in front of themselves.The sun was coming up.


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**So sorry I haven't been posting! Military ball for me is coming up and I've trying to find a dress and get a date lol! And I'm also grounded but what ever, I will try harder to post more... I know there are some gaps in the story but I will try to find a way to explain them... if anyone had any ideas pleas tell me... I also would like to thank a friend of mine who I have know for many years and I wish to throw her in because she has been correcting my grammar... does she have any replies?**

My reply: I appreciate the fact that you chose me to assist you in writing this story of yours, my friend... I have been very impressed with the determination and labor put into your drafts... My only wish is that you continue to express yourself in these ways, for you have a very profound talent, as well as a numerous amount of others... The detail you include in your sentences is phenomenal... I give to you my sincerest thank you...

-Your Friend...

"I can't believe we wasted that much time!" Penny was laughing. "Hey, you deserved the rest," Paladin replied while laughing. "Well, since we are..." Paladin raised his hand and cut her off. "Before you even finish that statement, we are still having lessons and I will keep making them harder. You won't get any slack since you have already been battling, even though I didn't want you to." "Because Wulder knew I was stronger and that I had the ability to protect Vendela." "One way or another, you promised me when you were young that you weren't going to do anything that was too much for you," Paladin glared at her. "I am 15 years old, Paladin. I have been doing this for 5 years and none of the missions I have been sent on have been too much. And I always find out something important." "Which would be?" "That Risto has a meech egg and I am trying to find out where he keeps it. Last I've heard of it, it was in his castle." Penny looked at Paladin to see his reaction. "Very well, but I need you to do something else for me. I have another person who could find and retrieve the meech egg. She is also a dragon keeper who needs to learn how to use her abilities." "Do you know her name?" Penny was growing curious about this other girl. "Her name is Kale Allerion. She has just been sent to go to The Hall for training, for her ability was just discovered. She is a slave girl from River Away." "I think I remember learning about that place. It is between Tourk and Kory on the Guerson River in Trése, right?" "Correct. Your lessons do come in handy, don't they?" Paladin said with a smirk. "Of course! Without education, everyone wouldn't know how to even communicate with each other. Nor would we be friends with the dragons," Penny said with a smile. "Exactly, my young apprentice," Paladin winked at her, which caused her to giggle. "Speaking of which, should we tell the others about this?" Paladin asked Penny. "Um... Uh... I am definitely not sure on that, for the fact that I have no honest clue if you want all of Amara to find out." "Well, I don't wish to hide such a thing from the rest of Amara, for I am proud to have you by my side." Penny looked away with a blush growing darker on her face. "Come on, we should head home so you can catch up on your lessons," Paladin said. "Ugh! I nearly died and you're going to give me another lesson? Please, let's just have a break, uh, again." She smiled to look innocent. "Well, you did do something very heroic, so I guess you deserve a free day. You best go back to the castle and rest up for tomorrow then," Paladin said gently, but Penny knew how she wanted to spend her day and it was not sleeping. "But I want to spend my day with you, Paladin. Can we, since Wulder doesn't have any plans today?" Penny tried to look super adorable with her big blue eyes. "Don't you mean _if_? And yes, if that's what you want to do, then I would be most delighted to spend some time with such a gorgeous young lady." Paladin gave her a gentle smile that warmed her heart. "Yay! And besides, I said what I meant. Wulder doesn't have any plans for us today. He told me last night." "Is that so? Very well then. What shall we do today then?" Paladin asked her. "Well, how about we go back to the castle and we will decide there?" They both agreed, mounted their dragons and flew back. When they landed, Paladin motioned Penny for her to follow him. They then both went to Paladin's room, which has the only door connected to the room he teaches her lessons in. He then sat down on his bed and motioned Penny to sit with him. "I must ask why you motioned me here?" She asked patiently. "I just wanted to sit here with you. Is there anything wrong with that?" "No! Nothing at all! I was just wondering is all." She tried to keep from overreacting, but it didn't work out well. "Well, would you mind sleeping with me then?" And with that, her faced turned a shade darker than crimson as she grew wide-eyed. "I didn't mean like that! Calm down with your wild thoughts, sweet child." As Paladin's faced turned red when he heard what she was thinking. "Still, it's a bit of a shocker to me, though." She looked down at her lap. "Well then, I guess that's a no?" "I never gave an answer." "So what is it then? You don't have to if you don't want to. And besides, how does now make it different than the times you've slept with me when we had late lessons and you didn't wish to go to your room?" Paladin playfully teased. "I guess there's no difference. Sorry." "Do not worry, for I understand why you thought those things. But understand that I would never hurt you or do _those_ things to you. I promise." "Ok then. I guess I will." And with that, they crawled into Paladin's bed. It has a wooden bed frame with a post on each corner, about 8' tall with white sheets and pillow cases on fluffy pillows. They slipped under a white silk blanket. Paladin then wrapped his arm around her waist and he fell asleep. With the sound of Paladin's gentle breathing there to sooth her, Penny fell asleep not too long after him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! sorry for it being so long since another chapter being posted... been trying to raise my grades since i suck at languages lol! but it's going up, and so are my chances of posting more chapters here soon... so yep! thankyou all for reading this and if you have any suggestions onto how to make this story better please post a comment and i will try to change my story if i have the chance and also if you can tell your friends please, the views mean alot to me and again thanks!**

Penny woke up about an hour later, with the sun shining brightly into the room. She looked to see if Paladin was awake. He was still in a deep sleep. _"Hm. I guess last night had a bigger toll on him than I thought was possible... I'll just wait for him to wake."_ She rested her head on Paladin's chest. She was soothed by the sound of his gentle breathing. She could also hear his heartbeat thump to a steady rhythm and those two combined, she decided, was going to be her special lullaby as she began to slowly drift off. She then heard a heavy breath that announced his awakening, which almost made her sad for the fact that she was almost asleep.

"Hello, love. Did you rest well?" His tired sounding voice made her smile and she responded with a little nod. He then emitted a chuckle, which lifted her tired spirits. "Well, what should we do for today, hm? Or do you just want to wing it?" She turned her head and looked him in the eyes, "Well, do you have anything in mind? I'm too tired to think." "Too tired? Did you not rest enough? Are you worn out from that battle you went through?" Paladin was looking at her with concern, which made her giggle. "Paladin, I'm fine. Honest. I was close to going to sleep, until I heard you waking up." "I'm sorry," he looked at her with gentle eyes. "No need to apologize, but you sleeping was lulling me back to sleep," She looked at him with gentle eyes. "Me sleeping? Explain this to me," Paladin was intrigued by the thought of him sleeping, making her tired. She then explained how his heartbeat and breathing was a lullaby to her, which made Paladin's heart soar to the clouds at that.

"Little love, that is such a sweet thing. I mean, me? Your own lullaby?" His eyes glistened at that gentle thought. "Am I a lullaby you will cherish?" He asked playfully. "Of course! If I could hear this every night, I would never suffer from my insomnia again," she smiled at him gently. "Well, then I guess we better make a new sleeping arrangement for you," He had a mischievous look on his face. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, a little confused. "Well, isn't it obvious? I mean you're going to sleep with me from now on," and those words right there shocked Penny. "Um, really Paladin?" She was wondering what was going on. Was this some sort of joke? "Well, I was thinking that maybe since you said that that I would let you stay in my room. But if you don't want to, then I understand," he looked away, blushing. "Paladin, do you really want to do this? You don't have to," "But I _want_ to. I want you to be happy. And if you really are suffering from insomnia, then I have a remedy in mind. It's a tea I learned when young," and he looked at her with gentle eyes. "Well, then if it's from when you were young, then this is a very old remedy, hm? And if you really wish for me to sleep with you, then fine. As long as it's like this past hour." "I wouldn't even dream of anything along those lines," Paladin looked at her innocently. "We'll see about that. Now let's get up and enjoy the rest of today, shall we?" she gave him a cocky smile. "I believe we shall," and with that, they both began to get ready for their day with each other.

**Yeah, i dont feel like going into detail about their day together since they just had a picnic at their favorite spot... if you don't like don't complain unless you think i could make small changes to make this better... and if AgentKajiTheWolf reads this, well then he can bite me! extra detail my fluffy tail... i like the detail it gives, it lets you guys see how I envision this story to go... but yeah, don't complain about detail... but if you wanna help with grammar, please do! i suck at that... but thanks for reading this far! :)**

**my friend: ..._Who... Is AgentKajiTheWolf...?_**

**my friend here doesn't know who he is... he's an old friend of mine who helped me figure out fanfiction who hates my stories because he doesn't like detail even though detail shines light in the darkest corners of a story... yeah, i guess he just likes those stories even though i think they suck... but his stories have a good plot to them (if i could figure it out... there just isn't enough detail to see that) but oh well... we have our differences lol...**


End file.
